Home
by NoPowerInThe'VerseCanStopMe
Summary: "Scars, yeah she's got her scars sometimes they start to worry me. Lose, I don't wanna lose sight of who we are." Completed for now, at least until I find some more perfect song inspiration.


Just a little songfic about Helena and Myka. Post season 3, Helena's back. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13 or the song, which is Home by Dierks Bentley.

**Home**

_West, on a plane bound west_

_I see her stretching out below_

_Land, blessed mother land_

_The place where I was born_

It was the middle of the night and Helena Wells was the only passenger awake on the small plane. Across the aisle Claudia was slumped against Pete who was snoring softly, mouth hanging open. In the seat next to Helena, Myka slept soundly. She had started out sitting up but as the hours progressed she'd leaned closer and closer to Helena until she'd been forced to raise the arm rests and let Myka curl into her side.

Helena smiled and slid a curl away from Myka's face. She was truly beautiful, inside and out. Helena knew she wasn't the first or the only person to see the beauty in Myka, but knew that Myka was one of the few that saw beauty in her. Even when she couldn't find that light in herself.

Myka Ophelia Bering was her home now. Though there were things she missed about her home in London, that time in her life was past, more than past considering her 100 years or so in bronze. She wanted nothing more than to be back at Leena's, curled up under warm blankets with Myka in her arms.

She watched as Myka began to wake up. She' blinked her eyes open slowly and caught Helena's eyes.

"Good morning darling," Helena smiled.

"What time is it?" asked Myka sleepily.

"Around 2 in the morning."

"Mmm, what are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Helena replied cryptically.

Myka's hand found Helena's quickly and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Myka asked.

_Scars, yeah she's got her scars_

_Sometimes it starts to worry me_

_Cause lose, I don't wanna lose_

_Sight of who we are_

Myka knew the case had affected Helena the worst. They'd been forced to watch a little boy die after being shot by the artifact wielding maniac they'd chased around Maine for several days. It was never easy to deal with death, especially children, but they all knew it only reminded Helena of her Christina. All Myka wanted to do was wrap her arms around Helena and tell her it would be okay, even when it wouldn't.

Myka knew that Helena wasn't as okay as she led everyone to believe. Sometimes at night she awoke, drenched in sweat, eyes wide with fear. Sometimes she'd share the nightmares that plagued her with Myka, but she was always left with the distinct feeling that she wasn't getting the whole story.

It scared her. Because she knew how well Helena could hid her hurt and pain. She thought of the Minoan Trident. She'd loved Helena, even back then, but she couldn't see the pain and hopelessness that she felt. The anger and disdain that she felt for the world. So much pain that she'd been willing to destroy the world. Though she'd not been willing to destroy Myka.

"Not right now, darling," Helena replied.

"Okay, let's try to get some sleep," Myka suggested with a soft smile.

Helena nodded, allowing Myka to wrap an arm around her and pull her in, reversing their earlier positions. Myka stroked Helena's hair and watched as she drifted off before succumbing to sleep again.

_From the mountains high_

_To the wave crashed coast_

_There's a way to find_

_Better days I know_

Helena was ecstatic when a new ping came up. They'd been doing inventory for weeks with, no excitement at all, save Pete getting into some sort of clown artifact that made him unable to stop juggling for some period of time. Helena was ready to go in minutes and waited impatiently for Myka and Pete to finish getting their gear together.

One plane ride and twelve hours later, she was wishing for inventory. She pressed her hands over the wound in her stomach that was still seeping blood. If only she could find Myka in this maze of a warehouse, then she might be okay.

The edges of her vision began to blur as she pushed herself to keep moving. She heard her name being called in the distance as she fell to the ground, wishing she had the strength to call back. To call Myka's name.

When Helena opened her eyes, there was a bright white light.

"Oh god, I'm dead," Helena muttered.

"I hope not," she heard a familiar voice reply.

As her eyes adjusted, Helena spotted Myka next to her bed in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

"What happened," Helena asked, noticing the pain her abdomen.

"As far as we can tell, you met one of Dr. Whittier's mutants when we got separated," Myka explained.

"Ah, it that was that thing was," Helena smiled.

"You scared me," Myka confessed, taking Helena's hand.

Helena stroked Myka's hand, pulling her into bed. Myka carefully arranged them to keep from jostling Helena's wound. Helena smiled as Myka pushed non-existent hair away from her face before leaning down to gently press her lips to Helena's.

"I love you so much," Myka whispered, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

` "I love you as well, my beautiful Myka," Helena replied softly.

Myka curled into Helena's side, arm placed carefully away from Helena's wound, and let sleep overcome her. Helena followed shortly thanks to the pain meds dripping through her IV.

That's how Pete found them half an hour later. He took the opportunity to take a quick picture and send it to Claudia. He'd distrusted Helena for a long time, but after she gave her life to save Myka, he understood the depth of their feelings. He never wanted to see Myka like she'd been after the destruction of the Warehouse and if Helena kept her from that, she couldn't be all bad.

_Red, how the blood ran red_

_And we laid our dead in sacred ground_

_Just think, wonder what they think_

_If they could see us now_

It was a day short of a year since they'd lost Steve, Helena and Mrs. Frederick. Almost a whole year since Myka's world had fallen apart. Though she'd gotten the Warehouse and Mrs. Frederick and most importantly Helena back, they'd not been able to do anything for Steve. She'd watched Claudia struggle, tried to help her but could do nothing.

One night she'd watched Helena wrap Claudia in her arms as she raged and cried, effectively destroying her room at the B & B, and whisper something in her ear. Myka didn't know what she'd said, but Claudia had collapsed on the floor, Helena still holding her tight.

Myka had made a silent exit to the bedroom she shared with Helena and picked up her favorite book. Nearly an hour later, Helena had returned to find Myka snoozing with the _Time Machine_ open on her lap. She'd woken Myka with a soft kiss on her lips.

That night they'd cried for everything they lost, all the time, the people. And as they made love they'd cried for everything they'd gained through each other. Their lives were far from perfect but as long as they had each other Myka had hope for her future.

The next day they gathered around Steve's grave. As they placed flowers and cried, Claudia had looked at Myka and told her that if she wasn't going to marry Helena, Claudia would. They'd laughed and smiled and shared stories with each other and Steve.

Myka and Helena linked hands as they headed back to the car. That night she'd asked Helena what she said to Claudia. Helena had look at her with a serious expression on her face.

"I told her that death was peaceful, that I saw my Christina, I was happy and that Steve was as well," Helena said somberly.

"Oh Helena, I'm sorry," Myka said, tears rolling down her face.

"Why are you sorry darling?" Helena asked, wiping a tear from Myka's cheek.

"I made Artie use that pocket watch and bring you back. I took you away from Christina," Myka cried.

"Oh Myka, no," Helena said softly, "I love Christina very dearly, but my time with her is over for now. Someday, I'll be with her again, but now, right now, is my time to be with you. To be deliriously happy with you."

Myka smiled through her tears, "I love you so much."

"And I you, Myka Ophelia Bering."

_It's been a long hard ride_

_Got a ways to go_

_But this is still the place_

_That we all call home_

It had been a month since Claudia had told Myka she'd better marry Helena or Claudia would do it herself and Helena couldn't stop thinking about marriage. Myka and Pete were away on a mission, leaving Helena to her own devices at night. She'd spent much of her time researching modern weddings and marriage proposals.

One night, Helena was browsing the web, reading proposal story after proposal story when Claudia came up behind her and began reading over her shoulder. Helena nearly jumped out of her skin when Claudia let out an excited squeal.

"Oh my god! You're going to propose to Myka!"

"Claudia! You scared the life out of me! What are you doing?"

"You're going to propose to Myka," Claudia said factually.

Helena's face redden and she closed her computer quickly.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"You were reading proposal stories. You're going to propose to Myka! Oh my god. This is so exciting!"

Helena smiled at Claudia, knowing she'd been caught. At Helena's smile, Claudia began jumping up and down, dancing around the living room.

"This is so exciting! You guys can get married and have little Myka and H.G. babies that will destroy all the appliances trying to figure them out!"

"Claudia dear, calm down, I haven't even asked yet, I don't even know if she's going to say yes."

"Oh please, haven't you seen the way Myka looks at you, she's going to say yes."

Helena smiled, "You really think so?"

"Oh please, H.G., I know so."

_It's been a long hard ride_

_And I won't lose hope_

_This is still the place_

_That we all call home_

Myka awoke to the sunlight shining through the bedroom she shared with her wife. Her wife. Helena was all hers. It was hard to wrap her mind around sometimes, that she was married to H.G. Wells. But in here she was never H.G., only Helena, the wonderfully smart, beautiful, sometimes broken woman that Myka fell in love with.

Myka smiled as Helena let out a small groan, signaling she was awake.

"Good morning beautiful."

"How is it that you manage to be so chipper every morning," Helena asked, somewhat surly.

"I just love waking up to you every morning. It brightens my day. You'd think you 19th century Brits would like the morning a bit more."

"Ah darling, after you have a child you learn to enjoy every moment you get to sleep in," Helena replied, referring to Christina.

Myka smiled at her. Kids. She'd been wondering how to bring the subject up for over a month now, but it never seemed like a good time. But now, she had the perfect segue.

"Have you ever thought about having more children?" Myka asked.

Helena thought for a moment before replying, "After Christina died, I swore I would never bring a child into a world so filled with hate again. I couldn't bear that pain again. But after meeting you, Myka Bering-Wells, I find much more light and happiness in the world. I would do anything for you."

"I never though of myself as a mother, I was always the hard working, career focused agent, even when I was with Sam, I never saw that sort of future. But with you, I see myself doing all sorts of things, I see myself doing things I never thought I could. I love you so much and I want to have a family with you."

Helena smiled and pulled Myka in for a kiss. Their lips met and sparks flew. Myka never grew tired of kissing Helena. Myka groaned when Helena pulled away. She opened her eyes and was met with her smirking wife.

"Let's make a baby!" cried Helena, pulling Myka on top of her, giggling.


End file.
